


Chicken Tikka

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [105]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chicken Tikka, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Shall We Dance References, Spicy Food, Television Watching, Three Things, Traffic Signal, bed sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy is staying over at Wade's. Of course that means they need to get some chicken tikka.





	Chicken Tikka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).



> KatieHavok prompted Spicy food, Traffic signal, Bed sheets.

“What took you so long?” Darcy complained as Wade finally walked back in the door.

“A string of red lights, you ungrateful jerk,” Wade called back.

“A likely story,” Darcy said, grinning at him as he stepped into the living room. “You were gone long enough to take a salsa dancing class. I'm on to you, Wade Wilson.”

“Ooh! You caught me!” Wade replied, setting her take out down on the fold-out couch next to her. “That's absolutely why I picked Indian. It's next door to that dance studio I'm always a little bit too shy to go into.” He sighed theatrically. “I wish my life weren't the plot of  _ Shall We Dance _ starring Richard Gere and Jennifer Lopez.”

“I like the original Japanese version better,” Darcy told him as she rifled through the bag. “Where's my naan?”

“You never said anything about naan,” Wade replied. “You said, and I quote: ‘chicken tikka in the streets, chicken tikka in the sheets, help it's all over me I'm very messy eater.’”

“I can't have chicken tikka without naan, Wade,” Darcy said, glaring at him.

Wade gave another sigh. “I guess I'll just have to share this double order bread that I got for myself with the most ungrateful houseguest I have ever had the pleasure of waiting on hand and foot.”

Darcy glared playfully at him. “Then I suppose I will allow you to have some of this chicken tikka that you paid for.”

“How gracious of you,” Wade replied, and flopped down onto the fold-out mattress next to her, slipping underneath the sheets, boots and all.

Darcy turned up  _ The Price is Right _ and they ate together in silence, stopping only to make comments on what they would have done were they in the contestants’ place.

“Hey Wade?” Darcy said a few hours later.

“Yes?” Wade intoned, as he tossed one arm over the back of the couch and around Darcy.

“Thanks for letting me stay,” Darcy said.

“Mm-hmm,” he replied graciously, his eyes on the TV.

“But, um, this fold-out couch is terrible. Mind if I sleep in your bed instead?”

Wade let out a long sigh that was half-groan. “Fine,” he relented, “but this thing is murder on my back.”

“I don't think I said anything about you sleeping out here,” Darcy said with a smirk.

Wade’s eyebrows went up. “So it's like that?”

“It's been like that for a while,” Darcy told him, “but I think you're the only one who hasn't noticed yet.”

“No, I noticed,” he said.

“Then why did you bother putting sheets on this mattress?” Darcy asked.

“Well,” Wade replied, “where else were we going to put the chicken tikka?”

**Author's Note:**

> [The original Japanese version of Shall We Dance](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shall_We_Dance%3F_\(1996_film\)) _is_ better than the American remake. Fight me.
> 
> Darcy's quote about chicken tikka is from a tweet THAT I CANNOT FIND TO CREDIT. All google is giving me is tons of chicken tikka recipes which are delicious but ultimately unhelpful.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171559491743/chicken-tikka)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
